Humans can perform defecation in different postures; the two most common are squatting or sitting positions. The squatting posture is usually used when using a squat toilet (mainly a feature of the developing world), or when toilets are unavailable. The sitting posture during defecation is a standard posture seen in the western world because western-style toilets usually require a sitting position with the back erect and the knees away from the chest in about a ninety-degree angle.
The anorectal angle, which is the angle formed in the colon where the puborectalis muscle wraps around the rectum, is a very important factor in maintaining continence. The sitting posture common to western-style toilets causes a narrowing of the anorectal angle and prevents the puborectalis muscle from relaxing, which may cause difficulty in emptying the bowels.
Additionally, the sitting position may cause the person to repeat the Valsalva maneuver, i.e., exhalation against a closed airway to increase internal pressure, holding his breath to increase internal pressure, which can lead to syncope. A sitting posture may increase issues related to weakness in the colon wall because of the increased straining needed to defecate.
In contrast, the squatting defecation posture involves squatting by standing with the knees and hips sharply bent and the buttocks suspended near the ground. By using the squatting defecation posture, the anorectal angle is increased which allows the puborectalis muscle to fully relax which aids defecation by reducing the amount of effort needed to empty the bowels.
The advantages of the squatting position may be obtained when using western-style toilets (i.e., where the bowl is raised from the ground is intended for sitting as opposed to squatting) in conjunction with a footrest. Footrests help raise the knees toward the chest and help to lessen the normal sitting angle of about ninety-degrees to much less. As the feet are raised, the puborectalis muscle relaxes, the colon aligns allowing gravity to aid evacuation, and the required expulsive effort lessens. As such, several footrests exist in the art that are aimed at allowing a human to achieve a better anorectal angle while sitting on a toilet.
However, restroom space is an ongoing concern for many users. In other words, most restrooms are designed to fit a toilet, and little else. Many restrooms have a waste basket next to the toilet for personal care items and other things that should not be flushed. Some users also store personal care items, toilet paper, or other essentials in the restroom as well. As such, there is little-to-no space left for a toilet footrest. Therefore, there remains a need to maximize the space in a restroom. The present invention seeks to solve these and other problems.